


It had to be enough

by Ogawdy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr centric, Canon Timeline, Ficlet, M/M, Morning After (Sort Of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/pseuds/Ogawdy
Summary: Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton work as lawyers in the same firm. Actually, they even share an office. First, they were just co-workers, but as things led to another, and their office started doubling up as a make shift bedroom, their relationship became just a bit more than simply work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the canon timeline if the characters looked like the actors.  
> Just a little ficlet to get in the habit of writing them both for another longer fic I have planned.  
> This has been done a hundred times, i'm sure, but anyway, here's my take on it =)
> 
> (warning: there's cheating)

There were a lot of things Aaron Burr did not expect to happen in his life, and the warmth of a body gently breathing next to him was one of those things. Outside the curtained window, he could hear the city awakening. There was a single ray of light allowed to enter the room, hitting the opposite wall of the darkened office in a straight line. Aaron let out a sigh of contentment. He never would have thought this could be his life. He actually imagined living his whole life alone, focused on his work as a lawyer, although in the last years he started developing a certain interest in politics, Congress, maybe the presidency, but a partner with who to spend the night ? Sure, there had been Theodosia, but the truth behind their relationship was she didn’t want any man keeping her down, certainly not a British officer, so they had fooled around, Aaron guessed the word was, and by the time Theodosia’s husband died, their relationship had already established itself enough that it was only logical for Aaron to marry her, especially as he didn’t mind her meeting other men in her free time. 

Theodosia was kind and although she did not get him (“Why don’t you want me?” “Theo…” “Am I not good enough for you?”), she eventually accepted that sex with her husband was not going to be a common occurrence. He sometimes indulged her and it had given them the miracle that was their daughter, but soon Aaron found out exactly what it was about Theodosia that just didn’t quite cut it for him, and at that point he realized he probably couldn’t have sex with his wife even if he wanted to ever again.

Next to him, his partner moved a little, stretching unperceptively, but didn’t wake. Shifting so as to see the sleeping figure next to him, Aaron’s breath caught in his throat, as it so often did at this sight. His gaze brushed against light brown skin, soft he knew even without touching for all the times he had carresses, the fluttering of eyelashes against a cheek, long, dark hair, unkempt for once, flowing freely upon smooth shoulders, the expanse of a back uncovered by the sheets. A surge of pride overcame Aaron momentarily when he saw the darkened bruises along the throat, quickly replaced by another more subtle, more powerful feeling. 

Truly, this was the best unexpected thing that had ever happened to Aaron, something –someone he never could have believed himself able to feel such love for before it had already happened. There was no way he could have known beforehand, during the many years they had known each other, from the very moment they had met (“Pardon me” and those words had ingrained themselves into Aaron’s brain), an intense distrust had built between them. Take them then and their current situation was absurd, devoid of sense, yet that sense Aaron could find in every little thing that had led to this particular moment. Each little thing created a movement that had brought them closer, brought them together, body, soul and mind, one night that they had yet overworked themselves and Aaron’s hand had brushed against his cheek, eyes had locked and something indescribable, undefinable had set deep in their hearts. 

He had ended up alone, that night, after he had been offered an excuse –“Eliza, she… waiting… the kids.” It had hurt. Yet here they were, now, against all odds, wrapped around each other on a slim mattress on the floor of their shared office –Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton –in love.

Alexander hummed in his sleep and then, Aaron could see the exact moment it happened, he woke up. Consciousness slowly came back to him in a series of little movements, a purse of the lips, tightening of the eyelids, scrunch of the nose and clicking of the tongue. One eye, brown, gold, amber, beautiful eye opened, the other squished against the pillow, and it locked itself onto Aaron’s face, and there was that smile, that golden smile and it didn’t light up the room, it was Aaron’s heart that has never been so warm.

And, Aaron wondered, how could you not fall in love with this arrogant, loudmouth bastard, when he looked at you like that and leaned in and for once, all his attention was focused on you and you only, not his work, not his president, not any of his revolutionary projects. For once he was silent because his lips are on Aaron’s. He pulled away –“G’morning” and it was muttered and barely articulated. 

Aaron remembered their first talk, around a drink, where Alexander had presented him with his plans of studying, of waging war and revolution and Aaron had scoffed –oh how foolish he had been then. Foolish also to have thought he could control Hamilton, reign him in, stop him (“Talk less. Smile more” and he’s smiling now and he’s not talking.)

“Beautiful bastard Hamilton” and he knew he had whispered this aloud because Alex’s smile turned mischievous and there was a gleam in his eye. Aaron propped himself up with a hand next to Alexander’s head and leaned down slowly, his own lips quirking up before diving into a heated kiss. Alex’s hand found a way to hold his head, fingers digging and caressing at the shaved hair, his other hand roaming his back, very obviously focusing low. He could feel Alexander everywhere under him, their bodies close against each other, black skin on tanned, the most beautiful contrast. Aaron gasped above Alex’s lips and they latched onto his jaw, sucking and kissing the stubble here, while his hands kneaded at his buttocks. Aaron knew where this was leading but it was 8AM on a work day and soon their colleagues would be coming in for work and they should probably stop. It took a lot for him to reach down and capture and bring them down on the sheets, keeping them here. They were still gasping for air when Aaron kissed Alex again and forced a slow pace to him. 

He was proud of the kind of control he had on Alexander and if he had known that all it took was to fuck him in his office, well, he would have done so much sooner. Not that it had taken them that long, once they started working together, after that one slip-up on Aaron’s part, one hand laid on a cheek, that he had done his damnedest to regret, forgetting himself in work for three days straight without going home before he accepted that he could never regret it. Hamilton had showed up on the fourth day, doing his best to pretend nothing had happened, that he hadn’t skipped work for three days and that he did not look like he hadn’t slept either, and here he had been, babbling away at whatever work-related bullshit and brewing coffee before Aaron had trapped him against the counter and he had finally kissed him, half because he wanted to and half to shut him up because “Dammit Alexander, shut up.” 

If he had been in Alex’s mind right then, he would have known that the way he had hissed his name was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard but he didn’t need to know this because he was kissing him back. There was no mattress this first time, only the couch, and it was 9AM so they had to keep quiet because their colleagues were right next door, and they didn’t fuck per se. There had been some shuffling trying to get out of clothes too quickly. They had ended up half undressed, pants pooled around the ankles, shoes still on except for Aaron’s left foot, Alex bare-chest and Aaron’s buttons coming undone at Alex’s fingers. Alex was sitting on Aaron’s lap, and he was on the couch, their cocks sliding, rutting, pushing, as they both breathed the other’s name. Sweet release had come, Aaron first and then Alex at the sight of his head snapped back against the back of the couch, eyes unseeing and mouth open on a soundless cry. 

There had been a talk afterwards, admittance of the fact that neither of them had slept for the past three days because they yearned for the other’s touch, “What are we gonna do now?” silence and “I don’t know, Alexander.” But they knew they wanted each other and they knew that was enough. There would be no eloping together, no leaving their wives and children and office to live a life of sin (sin? No –this was so much better). But this life was to be had right there, in their office, behind the back of their wives, and one day Alexander arrived with a tattered mattress and announced “We’re spending the night together.” Work was a nice pretense. 

In a way, Aaron knew this wouldn’t last forever, for a number of reasons he often tried to enumerate but never could reach the end of the list. For now, he was content with what he was getting, realizing it was already a lot and it was enough.

They broke the kiss in a shared sigh slowly, leisurely, and rested their foreheads together, basking in each other’s presence. Eventually, Alexander spoke “Are you gonna get up?” Aaron hummed, letting himself fall on the side onto the mattress, snuggling next to Alexander. A chuckle, “I’ll take that as a no” and Alex was up, living an empty space of warmth. There was noise in the kitchen, smell of coffee and then he was back with a cup which Aaron accepted gratefully. They sipped from their cups in silence as memories of the previous night played back, both exchanging glances and smiles above the rim. When they were done, Alex extended a hand towards Aaron, saying “Come on, we gotta clean the room” and it was soft. Aaron let himself be pulled up to his feet, not missing how Alexander took the opportunity to appreciate his naked body before they got dressed. The mattress found its place back behind the couch, the sheets in the cabinet and the desks were pushed back to their original place.  
Then, as Alex busied himself in the kitchen, Aaron moved towards the window and opened the curtains, letting the rising sun illuminate the room. He gazed out the window at the street quietly filling, the day not quite started yet. He breathed deeply, hearing Alexander approaching from behind, his arms encircling him. Aaron turned to face him. He still wondered, as they kissed, what turn of fate had brought them together and what would pull them apart. He did not have an answer but he knew that it would be a long time before his life stopped revolving so fully around Alexander Hamilton.

They pulled apart at the sound of the front door opening. It was their cue to get back to work. Exchanging one last lingering look, they separated, Alexander turning to his desk and Aaron heading to the door. In the corridor, he met their colleague that had just come in. 

“Pulled yet another all-nighter, Burr?” “Ha, yes,” he answered with a cheery tone and a tight smile. “Work is gonna kill one of you one day!” He burst out laughing, disappearing into his own office, leaving Aaron alone. “Work,” he whispered. If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This was weird to write, both cause they're real historical characters even if I'm writing fictional characters and not RPF and also my name is Alex :/  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
